Takdirku
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Seorang ibu muda menangis ditemani dengan kedua anaknya. Kedua anak itu hanya mencoba menghibur sang bunda yang kini menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Read and Review, please? Kritik, saran, pujian, diterima baik. Happy Reading! SHIKAINO


Fanfic ke-13

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Pairing : Shikamaru N. x Ino Y. (from Naruto)

Genre : Family (?)

tadinya buat = **SHIKAINO FANDAY phazesanctuary **

_Special Thanks to : My Lovely Neechan Suu-Foxie, My Big Family C-SIF, My Friend, and _**SHIKAINO GUARDIAN (SHIKAINO SHIPPER)**, and For Reader.

[WARNING INSIDE : TYPO(S), OOC (Out of Characters), etc] *Semoga saja tidak* [Ada beberapa characters ciptaan saya sendiri, mohon di maafkan!]

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

**Pemakaman Konoha**

_Jumat, 20 September_

Dua anak kembar berambut hitam berlutut di salah satu kuburan yang masih segar. Bunga-bunga yang berada di kuburan itu pun masih segar dan berwarna, walaupun beberapa bunganya ada yang layu dan berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Dua anak kembar berbeda _gender _ini ditemani dengan seorang ibu muda berambut pirang dengan model _pony tail. _Ibu dari kedua anak kembar ini berdoa, sambil meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Cairan bening dari mata _aquamarine_-nya yang biasa disebut air mata kini terus membasahi pipi putih susunya.

Salah satu dari anak kembar yang memiliki _gender _perempuan ini mendekati ibunya dan mengusap pipi ibunya dengan tangan mungilnya. Tindakan anak perempuan ini membuat ibu muda itu mengakhiri doanya dan segera memeluk anak perempuannya. Sementara anak perempuannya hanya menepuk punggung ibunya dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Biarkan papa pergi dengan tenang, nanti kalau bunda terus menangis, papa akan sedih di surga nanti." kata anak perempuan yang kini berada dipelukkan ibu muda berambut pirang ini.

"Makasih sayang, karena kamu bunda bisa sekuat ini." jawab ibu muda.

"Ichiku senang bisa membantu bunda." jawab anak perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Ichiku senang. Ibu muda itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi mungil Ichiku penuh rasa sayang. Ichiku juga membalas ciuman ibunya. Tiga ciuman dari Ichiku untuk ibu kandungnya, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dan juga hidung ibunya. Ibu muda itu hanya tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya.

"Kuchiro tidak dicium bunda." kata kembaran Ichiku yang bernama Kuchiro dengan pipi mengembung.

"_Kuchiro-kun, _ayo sini bunda peluk!" kata ibu muda itu sambil memeluk Kuchiro. Ibu muda itu lalu melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kuchiro, seperti ibu muda itu lakukan kepada Ichiku. "Kalian berdua sudah berdoa untuk Papa?" tanya ibu muda itu. Kedua anak itu mengangguk serempak. "Bagus. Sekarang ucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Papa!" perintah ibu muda itu.

"Selamat tinggal Papa, besok kita akan kembali lagi." Kata Kuchiro sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kuburan.

"Besok aku mau bawa _teddy bear _kesayanganku, hadiah dari Papa itu loh!" kata Ichiku.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata ibu muda.

Keluarga kecil itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kuburan yang masih baru itu. Seorang ibu muda yang tangannya di pegang oleh kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur dia masih diberi nafas oleh _Kami-sama._ Sementara kedua anak kembar yang berusia empat tahun itu tampak gembira pergi meninggalkan kuburan. Anak kecil memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan kematian. Jadi, wajar saja mereka masih bisa tersenyum dan bergembira setelah kehilangan papa mereka.

Sesampainya di gerbang pemakaman Konoha, keluarga kecil tanpa sosok pria yang mendampingi ibu muda atau biasa disebut sebagai seorang suami tetap bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya ketiga sosok manusia itu saling memendam perasaan sedih karena ditinggalkan. Ketika ibu muda ingin memasuki mobil hitamnya, dari belakang ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Ino!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mobil hitam milik ibu muda.

Ibu muda yang mengetahui namanya dipanggil segera berbalik ke belakang. "Sakura?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Ibu muda yang bernama Ino itu langsung menghampiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan memeluknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda—Sakura.

"Baik." Jawab Ino singkat.

Dari dalam mobil hitam milik Ino, keluar dua anak kembar berbeda _gender _yaitu Ichiku dan Kuchiro. Dua bocah kecil itu lalu menghampiri ibu kandungnya dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ino. Sakura hanya menatap dua anak kecil itu dengan heran. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichiku yang saat itu mengintip dari belakang tubuh Ino.

"Ichiku ya?" tanya Sakura. Ichiku lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sakura lalu menegakkan badannya lagi dan tersenyum kepada Ino. "Rupanya mereka sudah tumbuh besar. Terakhir aku bertemu mereka saat mereka baru berusia tiga bulan." Kata Sakura.

"Mereka memang tubuh pesat. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan usia mereka memang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ah, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana suamimu? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya." Tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi sedih, Sakura bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Ino yang mendadak itu.

"Bibi, Papa 'kan sudah ada di sana sama Kakek Inoichi dan Nenek Misae." Kata Kuchiro sambil menunjuk langit yang senada dengan matanya, biru langit.

"Apa maksud _Kuchiro-kun?_" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Papa sudah meninggal." Jawab Ichiku lagi.

Seketika Sakura memandang wajah sahabatnya, terlihat senyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan itu menghiasi wajah cantik seorang ibu muda bernama Ino. Sakura lalu memeluk Ino sambil menteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru tahu kalau kau sedang berduka. Kapan dia meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya Jumat, 13 September." Jawab Ino.

"Apa karena kecelakaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan. Sai meninggalkanku karena dia menderita penyakit kanker otak yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ino. Sakura lalu menepuk punggung Ino seolah-olah mengalirkan kekuatan batin lewat tangannya.

"Hidupmu bersama dua anak kembar ini masih panjang. Aku yakin seorang Ino bisa menghadapi masalahnya!" kata Sakura.

"Haha… tentu saja aku bisa, _Forehead._ Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Kini giliran Sakura yang sedih dan murung. Di remasnya rok biru dongker yang sedang dikenakannya itu.

"_Akura-chan _sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya. Ino _refleks _memeluk Sakura diikuti dengan Ichiku dan Kuchiro yang memeluk kaki Sakura.

"_Akura-chan _pasti bahagia di sana bersama orang tuamu, Sakura." Kata Ino memberikan penghiburan.

"Bibi jangan nangis ya? Di sana 'kan ada Papa yang menemani anaknya bibi." Sambung Ichiku.

"Harusnya bibi senang karena anaknya bibi bisa bertemu Papa. Papa Sai kan baik hati dan murah senyum." Sambung kembaran Ichiku—Kuchiro.

Ino, Ichiku, dan Kuchiro melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sakura kini berhenti menangis dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sakura lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan dua malaikat milik Ino. Tangan kanan Sakura memegang pipi Ichiku, sementara tangan kirinya memegang pipi Kuchiro.

"Jaga bundamu ya? Agar Papa Sai bisa tenang di sana menjaga _Akura-chan."_ Kata Sakura.

"Bibi tenang saja, Papa Sai akan menjaga anak bibi kok." Jawab Ichiku.

"Papa Sai itu pria hebat. Aku sangat sayang Papa Sai." Jawab Kuchiro polos.

Jawaban kedua malaikat Ino itu membuat Sakura tersenyum manis. Setidaknya ucapan Ichiku dan Kuchiro berhasil membuat Sakura melupakan kesedihannya ditinggal anak semata wayangnya Namikaze Akura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Setidaknya kondisinya cukup baik sekarang. Naruto sudah bisa menggerakan tangan kirinya. Kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu yang membuat Naruto sulit bergerak dan menyebabkan Akura pergi untuk selamanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Maaf." Kata Ino.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu mengingat masa-masa kau kehilangan Akura." Jawab Ino.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kita berdua harus tetap tersenyum untuk Sai dan Akura." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mau berkunjung ke makam Akura, kalian mau ikut?" tanya Sakura. "Sekalian aku ingin berdoa untuk Sai. Bagaimana pun juga aku teman SMA-nya dulu." Jawab Sakura. Ino dan kedua anaknya mengangguk serempak membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Pemakaman Konoha.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Corp.**

_Jumat, 20 September_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berantakan dengan kacamata berjalan mengitari perusahaan milik Uchiha. Map berwarna-warni terus dibawa gadis itu berkeliling. Ketika gadis itu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, gadis itu mulai merapikan penampilannya dan mempercepat langkahnya sampai di ruangan yang bertuliskan _'Ruangan Direktur'._ Pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan diketuk oleh gadis berkacamata beberapa kali. Setelah mendengar suara dari 'si Direktur' yang mengijinkan gadis itu masuk, gadis berkacamata itu membuka pintu coklat yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh… rupanya kau, Shiho." Jawab si Direktur kepada gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil Shiho itu.

"Saya hanya mau memberikan beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani, _Nara-sama."_ Jawab Shiho sopan kepada atasannya.

"Bawa kemari!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas dengan mata _onyx-_nya.

Shiho lalu menaruh berkas-berkas di atas meja atasannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan atasannya. Sementara itu, Direktur terus bertelepon sambil menandatangani berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawa Shiho. Selesai menandatangani dan bertelepon, direktur itu lalu memberikan berkas-berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani olehnya kepada Shiho.

Shiho menerima berkas-berkas itu dan merapikannya kembali. "Sibuk?" tanya Shiho.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku rasa aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini. Aku ada rapat bersama _client _penting hari ini." Jawab Direktur itu.

Shiho lalu tersenyum menatap si Direktur berambut nanas. "Dengan wanita dari Sabaku, itu?" tanya Shiho dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya. Kau tahu 'kan kalau perusahaannya salah satu _client _penting bagi _Uchiha Corp. _milik _Uchiha-sama _ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau tidak ada acara lain bersama wanita Sabaku itu?"

"Tidak. Kecuali, wanita kuncir empat nanas itu memintaku berkeliling Konoha."

"Wanita kuncir empat nanas? Bukannya kau juga punya rambut nanas?"

"Hanya satu nanas, tidak lebih. Orang lebih suka makan satu nanas dibanding empat nanas sekaligus, ya bukan?"

"Terserah padamu Tuan Nara. Jika kau berkeliling Konoha dengan wanita Sabaku itu, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Ancam Shiho.

"Huh… sejak kapan kau jadi gadis tukang ancam dan cerewet begini?"

"Sejak aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu, _Nara-sama. _Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan lupa makan!" kata Shiho sambil meninggalkan Ruangan Direktur milik pacarnya itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Shiho meninggalkan ruangan direktur, Direktur itu lalu mengambil secarik foto dari laci kerjanya. Foto dua orang remaja yang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, _Konoha High School. _Seorang gadis sambil membawa permen lolipop dan menjilat lolipopnya tampak bahagia. Gadis itu bersama seorang pemuda dengan wajah malas. Meskipun ekspresi pemuda itu malas, tapi pipi pemuda itu berwarna merah tipis. Tentu saja, pemuda itu terlalu malu untuk berfoto bersama gadis berambut pirang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengingat apapun." Kata direktur itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah, Nara Shikamaru kau bisa mengingatnya! Berusahalah!" kata direktur pada dirinya sendiri.

Foto yang selalu Shikamaru simpan dalam laci kerjanya adalah foto masa lalunya. Foto saat Shikamaru masih mengenakan seragam _Konoha High School. _Shikamaru tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri saat kecelakaan mobil empat tahun yang lalu. Benturan yang cukup keras membuatnya harus hilang ingatan. Untung saja, otak jenius ber-IQ lebih dari 200 ini tidak rusak, sehingga kejeniusannya masih bisa dia gunakan.

Shikamaru lalu memegang kepalanya sakit setiap kali mencoba mengingat. Dia hanya bisa melihat dirinya duduk di sebuah bangku sambil berfoto dengan seseorang. Rambut orang itu pirang tapi, Shikamaru tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya jelas. Foto yang selalu dia simpan adalah fotonya bersama teman sekolahnya dulu, Temari. Tapi, entah mengapa setiap kali mengingat masa lalunya, Shikamaru tidak menemukan wajah Temari dalam otaknya. Fotonya juga tidak begitu membantunya mengingat.

"Ahh…" keluh Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya. "Otak sialan!" kata Shikamaru lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu dan menemukan Shikamaru kesakitan. Orang itu lalu membantu Shikamaru untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakitnya dan memberikan segelas air mineral.

"_Arigatou!" _ucap Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama, sudah aku bilang, jangan mencoba mengingat masa lalumu! Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit seperti ini. Apa kau belum percaya kalau kita dulu berpacaran saat sekolah? Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap istirahat sekolah. Bahkan, dulu kita sempat berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah di dekat kolam." kata orang yang menolong Shikamaru.

"Entahlah Temari, aku masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas."

"Aku punya cara agar kau bisa mengingat masa lalumu." kata orang yang menolong Shikamaru yang diketahui namanya adalah Temari.

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shikamaru. Sampai Shikamaru dan Temari bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari dari orang yang berada di depannya. Perlahan Temari mulai makin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shikamaru.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Shiho." Kata Shikamaru sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari Temari. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Ya aku tahu. Tenang saja tadi aku hanya bercanda kok." Kata Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"Sudah waktu makan siang, bukannya kita ada rapat hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Temari.

"Tentu saja ada. Sudahlah ayo!" ajak Temari sambil menarik tangan kanan Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru menolak tangannya dipegang oleh Temari.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan Temari di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kedai Yakiniku-Q**

_Sabtu, 21 September_

Ino duduk di salah satu meja makan di kedai _favourite_-nya. Meja nomor sembilan. Ino duduk sambil memainkan laptop hitam kesayangannya, pemberian dari suaminya—Sai. Saat ini Ino memang sedang kerja _part time _membuat novel remaja. Setiap hari Sabtu, Ino libur menjadi seorang guru bahasa Inggris di _Konoha High School._ Sementara Ino sedang asik mengetik lanjutan novelnya, dua bocah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ichiku? Kuchiro? Mana Bibi Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada dua anak kembarnya.

"Itu!" tunjuk Kuchiro ke arah pintu masuk Kedai Yakiniku-Q. Sakura masuk ke Kedai Yakiniku-Q sambil membawa beberapa tas belanjaan. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning mencolok membawa dua tas belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

"_Pig!" _sapa Sakura dengan sapaan kesayangannya untuk Ino.

"_Forehead, _sudah lama kita tidak saling sapa seperti ini. Naruto? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto—pemuda yang berada di belakang Sakura.

"Cukup baik. _Sakura-chan, _aku harus ke _Namikaze Corp. _dulu, aku harus mengecek pekerjaan yang dilakukan si rambut merah kacamata. Ino, Ichiku, Kuchiro, Paman Naruto pergi dulu ya? _Jaa ne!" _kata Naruto. Tak lupa Naruto mencium kening Sakura dan meninggalkan dua tas belanjaan yang tadi dia bawa ke Kedai Yakiniku-Q.

"Lain kali aku mau mengajak Ichiku dan Kuchiro pergi ke Amegakure. Rasanya senang sekali mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Ah iya, aku membelikan beberapa perlengkapan untukmu, _Pig."_ Kata Sakura kepada sahabatnya.

"Tak usah merepotkan dirimu sendiri, aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Ichiku, kamu bawa apa, sayang?" tanya Ino kepada putrinya.

"Boneka dari Bibi Sakura. Boneka rusa. Lucu 'kan?" tanya Ichiku kepada Ino riang.

"Tentu saja. Kuchiro, bawa apa?" tanya Ino kepada putranya.

"Hanya beberapa buku sejarah Jepang, matematika, fisika, dan buku peribahasa." Jawab Kuchiro.

"Oh… Makasih ya _Forehead _mau membelikan banyak barang untukku dan keluargaku." Ucap Ino kepada Sakura.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku kaget ketika mengajak Kuchiro ke toko buku, buku yang dia pilih bukan buku yang cocok untuk anak di usianya. Aku kira dia membeli buku dongeng atau beberapa komik." Kata Sakura.

"Dia memang suka sekali dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tenang saja, dia hanya membaca bukunya bukan menghafal bukunya. Jadi, otaknya tidak akan terlalu lelah untuk itu." Jawab Ino santai.

"Ahh… tetap saja, dia mirip sekali dengan—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang berubah jadi sedikit garang.

"Dia memang mirip kakeknya." Jawab Ino.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau menutupinya? Kamu tidak mau melihat mereka hidup bahagia?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka sudah bahagia bersamaku."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Jawab Sakura menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Ino.

"Bunda, temani aku ke toilet!" pinta Ichiku kepada Ino. Ino lalu mengangkat Ichiku dan menitipkan Kuchiro pada Sakura.

"Aku titip Kuchiro sebentar." Kata Ino sambil pergi ke toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino dan Ichiku lalu berjalan ke luar toilet untuk kembali menemui Sakura dan Kuchiro. Tak sengaja Ichiku jatuh di depan Ino karena Ichiku berlari-lari. Ino langsung pergi menolong Ichiku, namun sayang ada orang lain yang menolong Ichiku duluan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menolong Ichiku.

"Hiks… tidak kok. Terima kasih mau menolong Ichiku." Kata Ichiku sambil tersenyum.

"Namamu Ichiku? _Ichiku-chan _memang anak yang kuat." Kata orang yang menolong Ichiku.

"Shikamaru?" kata Ino tidak percaya melihat Ichiku bersama dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino aneh. Tiba-tiba banyak memori terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru, memori saat dia masih kecil bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun. Saat pertama kali Shikamaru masuk sekolah dengan dua sahabatnya. Saat Shikamaru menangis karena sahabat perempuannya sedang sakit tak berdaya di _Konoha Hospital. _Yang terpenting, kini Shikamaru bisa mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama gadis yang membawa permen lolipop, gadis itu berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang cukup panjang menutupi salah satu matanya. Mata _aquamarine, _biru seperti langit dan laut.

"Argh…" keluh Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino sambil menolong Shikamaru yang nyaris terjatuh. Ino membawa Shikamaru ke salah satu kursi terdekat dan memberikannya segelas air mineral.

"Kau, Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru heran tidak mengerti. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil menahan air mata yang nyaris saja mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Ichiku, gadis kecil itu malah pergi dan menghampiri Kuchiro.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku… aku… ingat."

"Ingat apa?"

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Sakura dari belakang Ino. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Tega kau! Tega! Kamu sudah menyakiti perasaan sahabatku! Saat kau sudah memenuhi nafsumu, kau tinggalkan Ino! Maumu apa, Nara Shikamaru? Lelaki pengecut! Aku menyesal sudah membantumu menyatakan cinta pada Ino saat sekolah dulu. Saat Ino sudah bahagia mengapa kau datang lagi? Tidak usah pura-pura sakit kepala. Aku akui kau memang benar-benar jenius, memanfaatkan orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatmu saat kalian berdua masih dalam perut. Memanfaatkan orang yang tumbuh dan berkembang bersamamu, melalui banyak waktu bersamamu, dan kini merawat darah dagingmu. Kau itu—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh suara lembut Ino.

"Sakura, jangan lakukan itu. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Dia hanya alasan. Dia pura-pura hilang ingatan agar bisa lepas tanggung jawab." Kata Sakura.

"Shikamaru benar-benar hilang ingatan sejak empat tahun yang lalu." Kata seorang gadis pirang berkacamata.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ino kepada orang berambut pirang dan berkacamata itu.

"Tante Shiho!" teriak Ichiku dan Kuchiro sambil memeluk Shiho. Shiho lalu berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Ichiku dan Kuchiro sambil memeluk mereka.

"Ichiku, Kuchiro, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik. Tante Shiho kemana saja?" tanya Kuchiro.

"Tante Shiho sibuk." Jawab Shiho.

"Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya?" tanya Ino.

"Jadi begini, empat tahun yang lalu Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan membuatnya hilang ingatan. Dia hanya bisa mengingat namanya saja karena menemukan kartu namanya di celananya. Temari yang menemukan Shikamaru memberikan Shikamaru tempat tinggal. Perlahan Temari mulai menyukai Shikamaru dan meyakinkan Shikamaru kalau dia adalah pacar saat sekolahnya dulu. Temari menemukan foto di mobil bekas kecelakaan Shikamaru dan mengedit foto gadis itu dengan fotonya."

"Foto? Apakah gadis itu, aku?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Iya tentu saja. Itulah sebabnya Shikamaru tidak mencarimu, _Yamanaka-san._" Jelas Shiho.

"Kau tahu semuanya? Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Shiho.

"Diamlah Shikamaru, biarkan Shiho melanjutkan ceritanya." Kata Sakura

"Saat itu aku melacak informasi tentang dirimu, Shikamaru. Pertama aku melacak lewat _facebook _dan aku menemukan fotomu dengan _Yamanaka-san _dan aku yakin kalau itu _facebook_-mu. Aku mencari informasi dari beberapa temanmu dan menanyakan keberadaan _Yamanaka-san. _Sampai suatu ketika _Kurenai-sensei _memberitahukan semua informasi tentangmu dan _Yamanaka-san. _Dari situ aku melacak keberadaan tempat tinggal _Yamanaka-san_."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang keberadaan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino kepada Shiho.

"Mencari informasi butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika aku mendatangi rumahmu, aku bertemu dengan ibu _Yamanaka-san, _aku menanyakan di mana _Yamanaka-san _berada dan ibu _Yamanaka-san _menjawab kalau _Yamanaka-san _sudah menikah. Ibu _Yamanaka-san _lalu memberikan alamat rumah _Yamanaka-san _dan Sai. Ketika aku lihat rupanya Sai sedang bermain dengan Ichiku dan Kuchiro yang saat itu masih kecil."

"Saat itu Tante Shiho sering mampir ke rumah." Sambung Kuchiro.

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tanggamu dengan Sai bila mengatakan segalanya tentang Shikamaru, tapi, aku juga tidak mau melihat Shikamaru terus dimanfaatkan oleh Temari. Maka aku terpaksa menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari kalian."

"Shiho, kamu tahu Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tahu. Sai itu temanku saat duduk di _Kiri Junior High School._" Jawab Shiho ringan. "Sai juga mengetahui tentang keberadaan Shikamaru, karena aku sempat kelepasan saat berbincang-bincang dengannya. Sai saat itu benar-benar mencintai _Yamanaka-san _sehingga dia tidak mau kehilangan anda. Tapi, Sai sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada _Kuchiro-kun."_ kata Shiho menjelaskan.

"Kuchiro?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Papa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Bunda. Papa juga bilang kalau aku dan Ichiku bukan anak kandungnya. Aku bahkan pernah melihat foto ayah kandungku di ponsel Papa Sai." kata Kuchiro.

"Jadi, kedua anak ini adalah anak kandungku?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Mereka anak-anakku." Kata Ino sambil merangkul kedua anaknya.

"Ya anak kita, _mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru.

"Haha… rupanya dengan hadirnya _Yamanaka-san _di sisi Shikamaru bisa membuat Shikamaru ingat semuanya. Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan semuanya, maaf." Ucap Shiho.

"Justru harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Shiho." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oke… sebaiknya aku kembali ke pekerjaan awalku, sebagai seorang informan bayaran." Jawab Shiho. "Masalahmu sudah beres saatnya aku pergi." Sambung Shiho lagi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pernikahanmu dengan _Yamanaka-san _bukan denganku. Gadis pirang berambut panjang itu lebih cocok dan sangat pantas untukmu, Shikamaru. Bukan gadis pirang berkacamata sepertiku." Kata Shiho sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari Kedai Yakiniku-Q.

"Jadi, kalian berdua akan menikah?" tanya Sakura kepada Shikamaru dan Ino. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino penuh harap dengan mata memohon.

"Entahlah… aku belum bisa melupakan Sai." Jawab Ino.

"Aku akan menunggumu, _mendokusai."_ Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Ini juga kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan mobil itu sehingga aku bisa hidup bersamamu dan kedua anak kita. Maafkan aku, Yamanaka Ino." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bunda, dari tadi ada orang dewasa ngomongin apa, _sih? _Ichiku 'kan gak ngerti. Ngomongin Papa, Tante Shiho, kecelakaan, nikah, gadis pirang, terus om ini ngomongnya _mendokusai. _Emangnya _mendokusai _itu artinya apa sih?" tanya Ichiku kepada Ino.

Kuchiro lalu mencubit pipi kembarannya. "Makanya peka _donk! _Om itu ayah kandung kita. Nanti Bunda Ino sama ayah kandung kita akan menikah. _Mendokusai _itu artinya _troublesome, troublesome _itu artinya merepotkan. Dulu ayah kandung kita itu kecelakaan jadi hilang ingatan." Jelas Kuchiro panjang lebar kepada kembarannya.

"Oh… jadi om itu ayah kandung kita, ya? Nama ayah kandung kita itu Om Merepotkan? Kok namanya aneh sih?" tanya Ichiku polos.

"BUNDA! TOLONG JELASKAN!" teriak Kuchiro dengan emosi. Orang dewasa di Kedai Yakiniku-Q hanya bisa tertawa mendengar percakapan si kembar.

"_Ichiku-chan, _ayah kandungmu namanya Nara Shikamaru, bukan Om Merepotkan." Jelas Shikamaru sambil mencubit pipi Ichiku.

"Shikamaru? Ichiku gak mau punya ayah kayak om!" kata Ichiku tiba-tiba.

Sakura, Ino, Kuchiro, dan terutama Shikamaru langsung menatap Ichiku aneh. Terlebih lagi Shikamaru yang menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya. Mana ada seorang ayah yang tidak sakit hati ketika anak kandungnya menyatakan tidak mau memiliki ayah sepertinya.

"Kenapa tidak mau, _Ichiku-chan?"_ tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ayah kandung Ichiku itu bukan manusia. Namanya saja Shikamaru pasti ayah kandung Ichiku itu jelmaan rusa bulat yang ada di kebun binatang." Jawab Ichiku polos.

Kuchiro langsung mencubit pipi Ichiku. Ichiku yang tidak terima terus-terusan dicubit langsung mencubit pipi Kuchiro juga.

"Jangan cubit aku!" perintah Kuchiro kepada Ichiku.

"Kuchiro juga jangan cubit pipi Ichiku. Kuchiro sirik ya sama Ichiku karena pipi Ichiku lebih lucu dibanding pipi Kuchiro?" tanya Ichiku sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kuchiro.

"Sudah hentikan. Bibi Sakura tidak mau melihat pipi kalian merah dan bengkak seperti kedua orang tua kalian dulu saat masih TK." Perintah Sakura dengan tegas. Kuchiro dan Ichiku lalu menghentikan kegiatan cubit-mencubit pipi antar saudara kembar. "Bagus. Sekarang Bibi Sakura mau pulang, _Ino-chan, _Shikamaru, aku pulang dulu, ya? _Jaa ne!"_ kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Kedai Yakiniku-Q.

"Takdir kita berjalan dengan baik." Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya kedua malaikat kecilku tidak pemalas dan merepotkan seperti ayah kandungnya. Kau kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan membuat mereka jauh dari sosok ayah pemalas dan merepotkan. Paling tidak aku mensyukuri hal itu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"_mendokusai." _Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekarang 21 September ya? Ulang tahun Ichiku dan Kuchiro tiga hari lagi." Kata Ichiku gembira.

"Ulang tahun Bunda Ino dua hari lagi." Kata Ino sambil pura-pura mengejek kedua anak kembar itu.

"Ulang tahun Ayah Shikamaru besok." Kata Shikamaru singkat. Ichiku dan Kuchiro langsung memeluk Shikamaru dengan tangan mungil mereka.

"Traktir es krim ya, Ayah Rusa Bulat?" pinta Ichiku.

"Jalan-jalan ke laboratorium atau _museum?_" pinta Kuchiro.

"_Mendokusai. _Baiklah, anggap saja permintaan maaf ayah sudah meninggalkan kalian."

"Yes! Ichiku sayang Ayah Rusa!" kata Ichiku.

"Berhenti memanggil ayahmu Rusa, Ichiku."

"Ya… itu takdir, kenapa nama ayah harus Shikamaru, blee…" kata Ichiku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Namamu gabungan dari babi dan rusa, Ichiku." Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Ichiku.

"Inoichi dan Shikaku, Ichiku. Nama Kuchiro juga malah _double pig and one deer._ Kuchiro, Shikaku, Inoichi, Nara, Ino." Jelas Ino.

"Sudah, besok ayah traktir _Piggy deer-chan."_ Kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan panggil—"

"Itu takdir, kenapa namamu harus Ichiku?" kata Shikamaru kepada anaknya. Sementara Ichiku hanya menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Oke bagaimana sama fict -calon/mantan- **#SHIKAINOFANDAY **–nya? Gaje? Jelek? Ancur? Banyak typo(s)? Alur kecepetan? MAAF! Sudah saya _check _kalau misalnya ada yang kelewatan maaf ya? Hehe :p

Masalah alur saya rasa ini kecepetan, kenapa? Karena saya ngebut dan disingkat-singkat biar gak lebih dari 5000 words-_-

Mencoba memasukkan tema **TAKDIR **entahlah nyambung apa enggak-_- maaf yaa momnuf kalau fic fanday gak masuk ke kategori fic TAKDIR.

Untuk _genre_, saya sendiri bingung fic ini masuk genre apa, jika ada saran tentang penetapan genre silahkan review ya? Arigatou!

Tanpa panjang lebar, silahkan REVIEW

V

V

V

V


End file.
